


It's alright

by Fantasticoncer



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Divergence - Post-Thor (2011), F/M, Married Couple, Past Torture, Poor Loki (Marvel), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reunions, Self-Sacrifice, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 19:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: Asgard's forces save Loki from Thanos, but will things ever be the same again?





	It's alright

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

You paced around the room, feeling incredibly nervous. You could feel Frigga watching you as she had the same feeling about this. Odin had sent a force to the unknown universe after Heimdall had sensed a bit of Loki's magic there. He had been presumed dead for almost a year now. He had fallen off the rainbow bridge and no one had thought that he would survive something like that, but apparently, he had. 

You had felt terrible in the past year. You were supposed to be his wife and yet, you couldn't help him when he found out that he had been adopted. You had tried so hard to be there for him, to reassure him that you still loved him, but it hadn't worked. You had also screamed at Odin for a while, angry that he had kept it a secret for so long. You had stopped when you finally realised that it wouldn't bring Loki back. 

You and the queen looked up as a soldier came in and announced the return of the forces. You both almost ran to the throne room. Arriving there, you desperately tried to look past the many soldiers that were lined up in the room. Frigga took your hand and pulled you towards the throne. At the front of the room, you hid your mouth behind your hand and tried to stifle a sob as you finally saw him. 

Loki looked absolutely terrible. His clothing were in rags, he was covered in blood and wounds and it looked like his lips were sewn shut. Even from where you were standing, you could see him trembling in fear and his eyes shifted around his surroundings like a frightened animal. _'What did they do to him?'_ you wondered mentally. Odin quickly dismissed the soldiers and as soon as they were gone, you and Frigga slowly stepped forwards.

The second that he saw you, Loki's eyes widened even more and he made some hoarse, distressed sounds. You quickly took a few steps back. You could see that his lips actually _were_ sewn shut and you immediately felt sick to your stomach. "Loki, it's alright. You're safe now. You're safe." You whispered. He shook his head, wide eyes watching your every move. Biting your lip, you slowly opened your mouth and started to sing.

_I would bet my life, like I bet my heart_  
_That you were the one, baby_  
_I've never been so sure of anything before_  
_You driving my heart crazy_

_I can't hold out, I can't hold back now_  
_Like I've done before_

_Darling, look at me_  
_I've fallen like a fool for you_  
_Darling, can't you see_  
_I'd do anything you want me to_

_I tell myself I'm in too deep_  
_Then I fall a little farther_  
_Every time you look at me_

_How do you do that, babe?_  
_Make me feel like I'm the only girl alive for you_  
_I don't know what it is that makes me fall like this_  
_First time in your arms, I knew_

_The way you held me, I knew that this could be_  
_What I've been waiting to find_

_Darling, look at me_  
_I've fallen like a fool for you_  
_Darling, can't you see_  
_I'd do anything you want me to_

_I tell myself I'm getting in too deep_  
_Then I fall a little farther_  
_Every time you look at me_

_Every time you look at me_

You had slowly walked closer to Loki while singing and you could see him relaxing minutely. You carefully reached out and touched his cheek. He immediately flinched away from your touch, clearly expecting to be hit. You kept humming the song, until you could see him realising that you wouldn't hit him. He slowly leaned into your touch and closed his eyes. At this, you finally let the tears fall free. 

"It's okay, Loki. You're safe now. Everything's alright. You're home and I love you so much." You breathed, choking on a small sob. Loki opened his eyes again and you carefully stepped closer, until you could rest his forehead against yours. He flinched heavily and you quickly pulled back. However, Loki made a little, longing sound and you slowly rested your forehead against his once again. 

"It's good to have you back, brother." You heard Thor say as he started to walk closer. Loki immediately tensed up and made distressed noises. "Thor, step back." You ordered and the prince quickly obeyed. You cupped your husband's face and shushed him. "It's alright. It was just Thor. You're safe." You whispered. Slowly, Loki's breathing calmed down. You kept continuing your actions, until he was fully calm again. 

"We need to get him to the healers." Frigga said softly, having watched your interaction with tears in her eyes. Seeing Loki's fear, you tried your best to comfort him. "It's okay. I'll be right there with you. I'll protect you." You reassured him. He stared in your eyes, his own green orbs wide and frantic. Very slowly, he showed a minuscule nod, one hand slowly coming up to grab your wrist. 

You smiled and gently helped him to the healing chambers. The head healer, Eir, immediately started to fuss over him and he completely tensed up again, making some distressed noises. You quickly tried to calm him down, making him focus on you. "Just look at me, Loki. I'm right here and I'm not leaving." You whispered. He whimpered, before slowly resting his head on your shoulder. 

Seeing that you were the only one that he trusted, Eir gave you a small pair of scissors. "I think that the prince will freak out even more if I even get close to his head." She explained at your confused look. She glanced at Loki's lips and you truly understood. You turned to Loki and softly explained what you were about to do. He looked panicked and scared, before visibly steeling himself and nodding.

With a slightly trembling hand, you carefully cut the stitches that were holding your husband's lips shut. You had worked in the healing halls before and you knew how to cut stitches, but never like this. You felt anger and disgust at whoever had done this to your Loki. Once you were done, you caressed his cheek. "There we go. All done." You whispered, kissing his dirty hair. Loki didn't say anything. He just pulled you closer. 

You shared a look with the royal family, who were standing in a corner and were watching everything silently. Frigga was visibly upset and had tears in her eyes, Odin's face was stern and Thor was clearly imagining bringing Mjolnir down on whoever had done this. You would gladly help him if that ever happened. You slowly rested your head on Loki's as Eir continued to heal him. There was a cuff on his arm that prevented him from using his magic and even Frigga couldn't get it off

Over the next few days, Loki didn't speak at all, not even to you. He had locked himself in your rooms and only you were allowed to go in. At first, he had tried to keep you out as well, but that had failed miserably as he had taught you how to teleport before his fall and you had used that to get in. With Loki not using his powers, he was unable to keep you out, so he finally relented and let you stay with him. 

Nights were no longer peaceful as Loki woke up screaming from his nightmares and traumas. You did your best to help him, but it was quite hard as he still didn't talk and therefore couldn't tell what the nightmare had been about. A small part of you wondered if you even wanted to know. You just comforted him as best as you could. He always clung to you as tightly as he could, as if he was afraid that you would disappear.

One day, you felt him tap your shoulder and turned around to see him hold a book open with a confused expression on his face. Several pages were missing from the book. You smiled at him. "They called Jotunns disgusting monsters on those pages, so I ripped them out." You explained with a soft smile. He stared at you, before a small smile appeared on his face. You carefully kissed his his cheek, before settling down next to him. 

Several weeks later, just when it seemed that things were going to be better, everything went to hell. It started with a loud explosion that shook the earth. You quickly grabbed and held onto Loki, feeling him starting to tremble in fear. You looked up and saw those green eyes wide with fear and panic. At that moment, you knew who was coming. The being that had been responsible for his state. 

Asgard's forces quickly fought back, but were hopelessly outnumbered. Aliens scoured the palace and quickly found where you, a weak Loki, Frigga and the women and children were hiding. They took you and Loki, forcefully dragging you out of the palace to where a big, purple alien was waiting. Loki made several distressed, scared noises that became louder, the closer that you got to the alien.

You desperately wanted to comfort him, but you were unable to. The alien smirked at your husband. "Oh, I missed you, boy. I might have to punish you severely, once we've returned." He said, before turning towards you and grabbing your face between two fingers. "So, this is the one that you were protecting so much. She's quite pretty. I might just keep her to myself." He taunted with another smirk.

Loki fought against the beings holding him, trying to get to you. "No." He croaked out and both you and the alien turned to him. The alien smirked again. "Ah, so you can still talk. I thought that you had learned your lesson after we sewed your lips shut, but apparently not." He said, before pulling out a dagger and holding it against you throat. Loki fought even harder. "No... Please." He begged. He couldn't lose you.

The alien chuckled at his reaction, before he was distracted by Thor and some of the soldiers breaking loose and starting to fight. During the fight, you did your best to get closer to Loki, but without success. In the midst of the fight, the alien's eyes fell on you and before he could get distracted again, he threw the dagger at you. You saw it flying at you and tried to get out of the way, but two aliens were still holding you with evil smirks on their faces.

Loki saw this and fought harder than ever. Just as the dagger was about to hit you, something flew past you and took the hit. You screamed as you realised that it was Loki. With a sudden amount of strength, you knocked out the aliens and crawled towards Loki, lifting him up and cradling him in your arms. The warriors three finally managed to rush to your side and protected you from any harm. They may not have really liked Loki, but he was still their prince.

Thanos laughed at this. He had actually wanted to kill you, but this was even better. His laughter was cut off, when a furious Thor made good on his promise and smashed his head in with his hammer. Seeing their leader defeated, the rest of the aliens quickly started to flee, many being killed by the angry Asgardians. Once they were done, some healers tried to help your husband, but it was too late. 

He had already lost too much blood and considering how weak he already was, it didn't look good for him. Loki weakly smiled at you, even as you desperately tried to stem the bleeding. "No, no, no, no, no. Come on, Loki. Stay with me. You can heal this right?" You asked frantically. He lifted his arm to show you the cuff that was still on it. He lifted his arm further and gently cupped your face. "It's... alright." He managed to say.

You shook your head. "Don't you dare say that. It's not alright. Please, just stay with me." You begged, feeling incredibly scared. He just smiled again. "You're.... safe. That's... all.... that.... matters." He whispered, grabbing your hand to stop your attempts to stop the bleeding. You looked at him with desperate eyes, trying to make him let you go. He reached up again and caressed your cheek.

"I... love.... you..... my.... queen." He breathed. You started to cry, holding his hand against your cheek. "I love you too, Loki. I love you so much and I always will." You sobbed. He weakly smiled again, his eyelids starting to drop. "Sing... for.... me....?" He breathed out. You nodded, knowing that this was his last request. Thinking of a good song for a second, you opened your mouth and started to sing. 

 

_I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said don't leave me here alone_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_

_You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold onto this lullaby even when the musics gone, gone_

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_

_You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound_

_Just close your eyes, you'll be alright_

_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound._

By the end of the song, Loki's eyes had closed and his breathing had slowed down even more, before stopping completely. You let out a heartbreaking scream as you cradled your husband's body. Thor kneeled next to you and cried as well, grieving his little brother. You buried your face in Loki's hair as you felt your heart shatter to pieces. Your Loki, your God of Mischief was gone. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry...
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


End file.
